Dialogue in Guardian Angel
NOTE: If something in parenthesis is with the dialogue, it is thoughts. If it is on it's own line, then it is a note, either from me, or the game. Avoidable dialogue will be in it's own section First Group (In Angel's cabin) Konata: Hello Angel. I am Konata. I am here to help you. I am your Guardian Angel. Angel: Okay. I do not know how to react... at all. Konata: Angel, I must tell you of your quest that you must take. Angel: (Oh no. I am tired because I haven't slept yet, and I just used the last of my energy to battle those monsters) Konata: The story starts like this. It dates back to 724 years ago. The story starts with a young warrior, brave and gallant............ .......... ...... .. ............. . . .............. ....... .. . ..... . .................... (Reference to the running gag in the Paper Mario series how whenever a long story starts, Mario usually falls asleep and all words are replaced with a random assortment of dots) (9 hours later) Konata: ....... ..... . . ... ... .... ......... .. ... ....... . .. .... .......... . .. And that's why you have to go on this quest. Did you understand? I did tell you the short version. Angel: Huh? Oh yes I understood... (I'm screwed) Konata: Fully and clearly? Angel: Yes. I did. (I am so screwed) Konata: Good. We shall depart right now. Angel: Okay. We shall go. (I am so, very, very, screwed) Konata: Our first destination is your hometown, Serea. (Near the entrance of Ninea) Angel: Excuse me, miss? NPC: Yes? Angel: Uhm, can you give us directions to the town Serea? NPC: No, I'm afraid not. You should talk to the fortune-teller for that. That place is quite distant. (Inside the church at Ninea) Angel: Excuse me? Hello? Father Francis: Yes? What do you need? Angel: Do you know where the fortune teller is? Francis: It should be on the west side of town. Angel: Thank you. *Walks away, but then bumps into someone, who drops the books they were holding* Oomph, oh I'm sorry. I'll help ???: No, I can do it. Please just leave. Angel: No, it was my fault. Let me help you. ???: I appreciate your generosity, but it's not necessary. Angel: Ok then. Konata: Excuse me, you are named Joseph Nym, are you not? Joseph: Why do you want to know? Oh, I see. Your just fortune-tellers. People like you disgust me. Fancy tricks, fake magic, crystal balls, all just bologna. You are just fakers. Konata: DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! Joseph: Why? Because you know everything with your "special powers"? I mean how else would you know my name, you've never been here. Konata: And how do you know that? Joseph: I can easily remember anyone that comes here. The only way that you could've known my name was through that lucky guess. Konata: LUCKY GUESS? Angel: Um, Konata? Are you- Konata: STAY out of this. Are you going to tell me why you are giving us such sass. Joseph: I told you. Your just lousy fortune-tellers. Konata: WE ARE NOT- Angel: *Pulls her away* We shouldn't be fighting. Especially in a... (It's been so long since I've been in a place like this... what was it called?) Konata: *Pulls her arm away from Angel* I told you to stay out of this. Angel: Shouldn't we just be more ci- Joseph: Shut up.. I don't have time for the likes of you. Angel: Stop being so mean! We are not fortune-tellers! Joseph: Then what are you then? Angel: Warriors, I guess? Would that be right Kona- Konata: Yes. That would. Now, just- Joseph: Hold it. You two are way to peasent-like to be warriors. Konata: HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A PEASENT! Joseph: I said peasent-LIKE. Konata: Same thing. Joseph: No, it isn't. Angel: *Pulls her away* -Whispering- People are coming. Stop this arguement. RIGHT NOW. Konata: Fine. We'll be back. Joseph: Doubt it. Konata: WHY YOU- Angel: *Slaps Konata* SHUT. UP. *Pulls her away* (Near the Fortune-Teller in Ninea) Konata: *struggling to get free* Angel: OK. Now we're away, and almost at the fortune-teller. Konata: I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THAT! Angel: PEOPLE WERE COMING! WE WOULD'VE MADE A SCENE AND BECOME WELL KNOWN, BUT IN A BAD WAY! Konata: STOP SASSING ME! Angel: YOU WERE SASSING JOSEPH! Konata: I can't beleive that I have to work with him. Angel: Huh? Konata: You know, like in the story I told you. Angel: Oh yeah. I forgot. Konata: Well, let's go find the fortune-teller. Angel: (It's official. I am superbly screwed.) I can't beleive your an angel, but then how else would you have been able to get to my house in a ray of light? Joseph: ... Angel? (Inside the fortune-teller) Angel: Excuse me? Is the fortune-teller here? Konata: We would like directions to Serea please. Joseph: Serea? That would be 9 miles east. Konata: YOU! Angel: *slaps Konata* Didn't you remember what you to- I mean reminded me? He has to join us. Joseph: Hold it. *closes eyes* Konata: DON'T SLEEP! *goes to punch him* Joseph: *grabs punch* *opens eyes, which suddenly have started to glow a bright blue* Angel: What is he doing?! Joseph: Tell me the truth. Konata: I am an angel, and we- Joseph: That is all I need to know. I can sense lies. Angel: I am glad that didn't take more fighting. (In the entrance of Serea) Angel: Serea... I'm home *tear* (In a Flashback) ???: Angel, where are you? Younger Angel: *swings down a branch* Here I am! ???: There you are sweetie *Picks up Angel* Younger Angel: *smiles* ???: Come inside Angel. It's getting dark. Younger Angel: Yes daddy! ???: Hello honey. Hello Angel. Younger Angel: Hello mommy! Angel's Mom: We are going to eat now. Are you hungry? Younger Angel: Not very. Angel's Mom: You will after this! *Starts tickling Angel* Younger Angel: *laughing a lot* Angel's Dad: Honey, come on. Stop being so silly. Angel's Mom: Oh, she's a child. It's always silly with her. Younger Angel: Not true! (Present) Angel: Memories... Joseph: Angel, are you ok? Angel: Yes, I am. What do we need to get here again Konata? Konata: We need a necklace. It has been passed down through your family. The reason is that it has great magic power. Angel: OK, so where should- ???: In the rubble that were once houses of course. Angel: OK so- Wait! Who are you? ???: Bonjour. I am Archurro, mademoiselle. Joseph: Why are you here? Archurro: Why, I am just a traveling artist. Konata: So why are you here specifically? Archurro: Searching for something to be put in art. And you lovely lass *Points at Angel* would be perfect. Angel: What? Archurro: And a perfect scene would be for battle. Since I can easily remember scenes, this would be good. Try not to hold back. (After Battle) Archurro: Fufufufu. You made a great fight mademoiselle et monsieur. Konata: What about me? Archurro: You also were a great fighter, at least for the standards of an angel. But aren't all guardian angels like that? Joseph: Wait, how did you- Archurro: How could I not? It was obvious. You all have special powers, do you not? Konata: Yes. We do. Archurro: So, I should keep that in mind. Au revoir! *lunges onto a rooftop, and dashes away* Angel: That man is weird. Konata: Welcome to my world. As an angel, I used to have to keep watch over many people, lots of weird ones. Then I became a guardian. Joseph: How did he know that you were an angel? Konata: I'd rather not talk about it. Angel: But- Konata: I told you... Is it suddenly getting bright here? (Bright light shines brightly) ???: Hello Joseph. Joseph: W-Who are you? Angel: It's okay. Konata: Hello Johan. Johan: I am here to help you. I saw your conversation. Konata, I always knew that you wanted to be a guardian angel because you were lazy. Konata: JOHAN! Angel: Konata, don't make what happened before happen again. It would be a pain if you fought this much. Konata: Stay out of this. Johan: Stop doing that. She will become a cur if you keep her out of all the fights. Konata: WHY YOU- Angel: *tackles Konata* STOP IT! I can't beleive everyone's being such a dastard! Joseph: I think you are making bad first impressions. You are coming off to be uncooperative. Konata: *slaps Joseph* YOU, GUH! Johan: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a hothead. You are such a cur sometimes. Konata: STOP BEING SUCH AN SASS. You are so mean. Johan: I'm just telling you what you can improve on. Konata: And that is something you can improve on. Johan: Arse. Angel: *uppercuts them both* Stop fighting. We DO have to work together. Johan: Fine. Konata: Since when were you the boss? Angel: Since the beginning of the game. *points at player* You! Behind the screen! I AM the main character, right? Player: Yes/No (If you say Yes) Angel: OK. We can continue. (If you say No) Angel: Really? I am the main character! Right? Thought so. So we can now continue. (After getting the pendant) Angel: OK. I found it. Where do we go next Konata? Konata: To the Heydra Sea. Near the bottom, there is a crown that was in a ship before sinking... Joseph: We should get going then. Johan: We- Angel: Shut up. She seems sad. Johan: I didn't know she had sadness. She is always idly sitting around, relaxing. Angel: Shut up. Johan: Fine, fine. (Near the Heydra Sea) Angel: OK. So how do we get down there? Konata: We have to find a f- *Angel gets caught in a net* Angel! Joseph: I'll help *gets caught in another* Crap! Angel: Joseph, try your best to break free! Johan: Konata, come on! We have to protect them! (In the prison cell) Angel: *waking up* ugh... Joseph? Where are... *yawns* we? (I'm so tired again) Joseph: Morning sleepy head. Angel: How long was I out? Joseph: An hour. Angel: Say, why did you think we were fortune-tellers? Joseph: Because, there was no one who moved out of Ninea for so long, and there was no one who told you about me. I just knew that for some reason. Fortune-Tellers pretty much always knows everyone's name, so you seemed like ones. Angel: Oh. Wait how? Joseph: They all have feeble magic. Not even close enough for divination. Angel: OK then. But- Joseph: They have training in divination, so they automatically know names. But they usually think that they have enough to do it if they leave early. I though you were phony ones because you were so young. Angel: OK then. Konata: If you two lovebirds are done, we need to find a way to get out. Angel: *gives dirty look* Shut the flap up. Bandit Leader: Shut up. You are annoying the others. Angel: YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU THE- *whispering* Konata what are we saving? Konata: World. Angel: WORLD COULD BE- *whispering* Sorry it was like a 7 hour long story. What would happen? Konata: Explode. Angel: EXPLO- EXPLODE!?!?!?!?!?! YOU HAVE TO LET US OUT OF HERE! THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bandit Leader: I doubt it. Now shut up. Angel: *panicking* What are we gonna do? We can't escape, we can't persuade, we can't do anything!!!! *breathes heavily* Konata: Come on. There is someone coming for us. Angel: How do- Johan: We can sense it. Joseph, you can too, right? Joseph: Yeah. I can. Try doing some kind of telekinetic thing. Angel: Alright then. *strains, but to no avail* I-can't-seem-to-get-it-to-work! Joseph: Well, let's just wait. It's our only hope now. Angel: OK. I just am worried and panicked. (Again, in teh prison cell) Angel: I wonder when he will get here. Allen: BOO! Angel: WHAT THE FOUL KEY!!!! Allen: What the hell did you just say? Angel: I am extremely against profanity. Allen: ... ok then... But "foul key"? Angel: Just ignore the strange euphamism. Secahnd Growp (At teh Hydrea Sea agan, I hav no idya whi I m purpesly mispiling) Angel: So what's here again? Konata: A brace. Angel: Does it have the same thing a ma bob as the necklace? ???: Yes and hello. Angel: The third angel's here, skip the introduction. Johan: I was going to say that... Konata: And? It doesn't matter. We have Daniel here. Angel: So we are going to swim there. Well, let's dive in. Daniel: Wouldn't our clothes get wet? Angel: So? Daniel: Well, it, will show for you. Angel:... Daniel: So what would we do? Konata: Well, I guess no one will ask what to do because you three can't breath underwater, but because our clothes will be wet. There is a plant that grants a bubble thing. Daniel:... so I didn't need to refer to that... Konata: Embarrased? Daniel:... Konata: Well, it's a bit back. *nom nom nom* Optional Parts (In a town, after buying a spy to get info) Spy: Angel, were you the one who ordered me? Angel: Yes. Spy: Give me 300 Gold if you want to know my info. Angel: Alright. Here. Now what was it. Spy: I never said I was gonna tell you anythin''g. I just asked if '''you wanted to know.' If you want me to tell you, that'll be 913081204 Gold. Angel: WHAT!! Why would I give you that much!? Why would you even try!? Spy: Money = Power. Power = Wario. Wario = 4 Farts. 4 Farts = All the magic in the world. All the magic in the world = A spec of sand. That's what I want. A spec of sand. Angel: How the blabbersauce does that even make sense? Spy: Because that's how my logic goes. Angel: How do you have a different logic?! Spy: Because it's Insane Troll Logic. Angel: You mean an internet troll!? Spy: BOJASRE. Angel: What the clap does that mean? Spy: It means DInrgieA in EOTINGlkwksF. Angel: What the floss does that mean? Spy: It means DkrkeArfvkaE in EGLNALewnfkubes. Angel: Aaaaand what the W does that mean. Spy: Eundgf Ijfkge DIrngkjebtn EIRNGrkjenrg IRNkjbwekfngeeujnbrgkjnerj. Angel: Can you speak normally? Spy: Doj4ng Eo303jrf rt'gNSfkgjbawEBFkehjrbgfEIRGbwkijebw. Angel: Can you not speak gibberish? Spy: S3o2i4jh or3ihwngo 3oie999 492u301829402 2093. Angel: Can you speak english? Spy: Yes I can. Bye. *flies away by pulling his hair and screaming* Angel: What. Category:Original Games Category:Cutscenes Category:Rated T Games